<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fundamentally Loathsome by godeatgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503853">Fundamentally Loathsome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod'>godeatgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Punishment, Tentacles, Threesome, also dont know what that apandege ph has so im calling it a tentacle bc whatever, but as like a kink!, i wouldnt say james exactly consents to this but yknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[When I hate it, I know I can feel<br/>But when you love, you know it's not real]</p><p>the red devil is only here for one thing, for one man. Arguably the shadow of that mans loved one is here for the same reason. <br/>[James' pov]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria/James Sunderland, Pyramid Head/James Sunderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fundamentally Loathsome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gonna pretend this isnt self indulgent porn and has some ~meaning~ but yknow..<br/>leave comments ect if you like it, have a great day &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dingey disgusting hospital, run down as any other building in the godforsaken town, made James sort of want to vomit when he opened some of the doors, the seemingly rotting flesh of some kind of horrible beings in nurse costumes permeated whatever room they were in and seemed to seep under the doors.  He swore he heard banging and clattering of something rattling the doors and pipes above and below him, he was sure he could hear the scraping of the huge metal knife carried by the creature he’d dubbed ‘Pyramid Head’. </p><p>He attempted to open yet another door that was evidently broken, if his shoulder wasn't still sore from both ramming into a million of these broken doors and falling off, or rather being thrown off, the roof he might have tried to force himself through this door. He sighed, wishing everything wasn't so goddamn nasty so he could sit for a moment and try and think, he felt as though he wasn't getting anywhere. </p><p>He considered going back to talk to Maria, check on her and make sure she was ok. He couldn't help the feeling that she was going to get hurt, that cough felt so familiar and it scared him.</p><p>James walked down the hallway, his footsteps echoing through the hallways he tried to recall where she was, he thought maybe the third floor, but he didn't remember exactly. He did remember that there were maps on the first floor, and he figured he could go take a look at the maps and figure out where she was. He managed to get down to the first floor and headed to the front doors, still listening for any indication that there were monsters around him.he didn't hear anything but by god he felt as though he were going to jump out of his skin. </p><p>Water leaking from the pipes, metal creaking, lights flickering, and what he swore was the odd and horrible song that those mannequins creaked out when he attacked them. He wished he could tell where it was coming from, or if it was real at all. He made his way to the map and tried to look over where she might be and how to get there.</p><p>A cold, odd hand touched his neck and he whipped around being face to face, or rather face to cold shiny metal, with Pyramid Head. He began backing away, the dread and anger and even some other, more visceral disgusting feeling emanating from this creature washed over him. It seemed to project disgusting, vitriolostic thoughts into his mind and he tried to push them away, feeling safer focusing on the rising panic in his chest and not the unidentifiable pain in his belly. </p><p>He turned to run away but he felt the monster's boot on his back shoving him to the ground, he felt his air leave his lungs as he hit the floor, grunting and trying to drag himself forward, away from an inevitable death, or whatever the hell this thing wanted. He could hear the knife being dragged behind the monster as he attempted to scramble to his feet, his body aching as he coughed trying to breathe. Pyramid Head grabbed his arm again and threw him back to the floor onto his back. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could stand again, It picked him up by the throat, lifting him about as high as it could reach while James kicked feebly to try and get it to drop him. He never would have guessed this thing was strong enough to get him off the ground, let alone hold him in this position, he worried about how heavy that knife must be, and what if the pyramid head decided to use it on him. It squeezed his neck and his airway closed as he gasped and attempted to claw it's mitten like fingers off of him, he reached towards his jacket pocket as his head grew hazy and ached, the gun had deterred this thing last time so maybe…</p><p>He managed to pull out the pistol but to his surprise and horror, a long black, tendril of some sort protruded from underneath the pyramid head's helmet and smacked the gun out of his hands. It clattered to the floor, useless now. The odd appendage slid it's way over James' body, reaching upwards, it was disgustingly wet with some sort of mucus sticking to his clothes. Pyramid head loosened his grip on James' throat slightly which would have been a relief if James was not now staring at the appendage that was coming ever closer and soon attempting to force it's way into his mouth.</p><p>He tried to turn his head and kept his lips closed and teeth gritted against it, the slippery fluid coating it made a disgusting mess around his mouth as it tried to wiggle it's way through. Evidently fed up with his protests pyramid head suddenly grabbed his thigh with the hand not on his throat, squeezing it as hard as he could and James gasped in pain as he could practically feel it leave a bruise, the tendrils took this opportunity to force its way into his mouth. </p><p>It was not too terribly unlike a human tongue in texture and the fact that the fluid seemed to just be thicker saliva, and sure James wasn't opposed to having a human tongue shoved down his throat at times, but this was much different in that it was so damn long, and didn't stop when it made him gag, bypassing that entirely as though it didn't happen. </p><p>Also very unlike a human tounge it seemed to be, and really there was no other more delicate way to put it, fucking his mouth. He kept gagging as it slid past and tripped up the reflex everytime, he didn't think he would puke but he kind of wished he would, maybe then this thing would get the hell out of his mouth. His mouth which seemed to be full of this things, spit? And he was surprised he wasn't drowning as of yet. </p><p>Most upsettingly of all, he didn't actually know if he hated this or not. It certainly wasn't something he'd ever thought about, he didn't think he would ever be able to come up with something as off putting and weird as this was. Even in his weirder fantasies. He had no idea if the pyramid head was doing this for sexual reasons, or even was a sexual being at all, though he kind of thought it might be. With as much as he could think, Pyramid Head squeezed his throat tighter again, and he was unable to breathe. His head was swimming, painfully, and he thought he might be dying, or at least losing consciousness. He wondered for about half a second if it was going to use him after he died.</p><p>Everything slowly faded to black. <br/>He came to an unknown amount of time later. He was laying on top of a desk of some kind, after a few moments he managed to recognize the room as what it seemed to be was the doctors lounge. He was in pretty much the same condition he had been when he'd passed out, his throat hurt, inside and out and he still had a mouthful of foreign spit, but otherwise he was unharmed. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>He sat up and looked around only to freeze immediately upon seeing Pyramid Head standing in the corner of the room. Motionless. James swallowed, he felt as though he couldn't breathe, worse than when he'd been shoved. Maybe it didn't seem that he was awake? Well he had no idea if it could see, or how well, it seemed as though it could but it wasn't moving. He kept his eyes locked on it, Pyramid Head didn't have his knife so that was good. He slowly attempted to slide off the desk, Pyramid Head was right next to the door but he wasn't blocking it. James didn't have a good idea to get around him but it was the only way out. He slowly walked forward, Pyramid Head didn't move. He steered as clear of his grasp as he could reaching for the door and trying to open it. it almost seemed to be broken and the tension in the room almost made him want to cry, but the door finally loosened and he managed to force it open, still holding his breath but feeling some sort of hope. He turned to sprint out of the room.</p><p>He was yanked backwards by his coat and was dragged back inside the room, the door was slammed and James was thrown again, this time over the desk and on the floor knocking the chair to the side and all of the office supplies scattered on the floor around him. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and back, he tried to stand again, he didn't have time to sit and bemoan his pain at the moment, but kept falling over, slipping on all the paper and all of the stinging pain in his body made it hard to move. Pyramid Head was looming over him, blocking his way out from behind the desk, he really didn't think he could fit if he tried to crawl through his legs, the only way out seemed to be over the desk. </p><p>Before he could try and move, Pyramid Head picked him up by his shirt and stood him up. Pyramid head held one hand on his throat, but the other brushed hair out of James’ sweating terrified face. It was almost tender, nearly loving and James briefly thought of Mary doing the same action, just without the hand on his throat.  </p><p>The monster threw him over the desk so James was staring at the floor, he was winded again and coughed wanting to puke, and he couldn't think to move before the monster's body was lying over him, he felt the lid of the helmet touch his back, making him shudder. The monster's hands began to sort of, caress his body. He yanked him back by his coat and pulled it off of him, throwing it aside. Pyramid Head grasped at his body, moving his shirt up to keep touching him, groping at sections of his body, from fat to what felt like his actual organs. It was like he was looking for something inside him. James wasn't sure what to think about any of this, feeling viscerally uncomfortable but also contradicting that with some feeling of warmth. As though he liked the touch. He kept his head down, feeling the rustling of Pyramid Head’s disgusting apron against his back, he wasn't sure what it was going to do, just some vague feeling of terror in his belly. He was panicking but quietly, unable to breathe properly, shaking.  </p><p>The door opened and he jerked his head up to find a very familiar woman. He stopped himself from calling her the wrong name, somehow he would be much more mortified if it was who he'd been looking for this whole time.</p><p>“There you are James.” Maria smirked, seeming unaware of the position Pyramid Head had him in. The creature had stopped going any further, his hand still touching his bare skin</p><p>“Maria...Maria help.” James managed to choke out, his voice was scratchy and his fear and pain was making it hard. </p><p>“Help with what?” she strode over, with a sort of saunter, arms crossed and he felt a sort of dread that she wasn't going to do anything. </p><p>“I thought you wanted this?”</p><p>"No..stop, stop talking please just help me!" </p><p>"Why should i?" </p><p>“Maria, please dammit.” </p><p>“Hm...you're denying this a lot. James, you're acting like you hate it, all embarrassed and what not. But i know you really like this, he knows it too.” she gestured to Pyramid Head, who had begun massaging his side again, “you know, somewhere in that thick skull of yours, what he is, what he's here for, and what i'm here for.” she walked as close to him as possible, bending over to be at eye level with him, still smirking wide something evil in her eyes. </p><p>“You love this don't you James?” </p><p>“Maria…” he was getting her name right at least. Mary wouldn't do this. maybe.</p><p>“Answer me James.” </p><p>“Stop...i don't want...i don't want to remember…” James closed his eyes, protesting all the images suddenly being thrust in his mind. It was overwhelming, part of him now knew, he thought, why he was here but he couldn't take all this at the moment, he was crying. Repress it, please God get it out, replace this horrid truth with something like blissful ignorance again. Please. </p><p>“Oh I know you don't.” Maria said, her hand now entangled in his hair. “Do you want to forget James? Do you just want to feel good again? Nice again? Do you wanna pretend with me that your precious wife is lying buried in a grave, that the horrible illness took her away from you three years ago? That you spent those three years grieving with the booze over a dead person and not a living one that seemed to hate you? Who you could hardly bear to even look at? Who you abandoned?  Do you wanna pretend she's not in the backseat of your car freshly fucking dead from your own hand? Does that sound nice to you? You monster?” </p><p>James whimpered, she was right, he couldn't remember details but he knew she was right. He felt vague memories slip away as he sobbed into the desk. He didn't know anymore why he was crying, it was gone. He was just scared, rejecting everything around him. He didn't know what Maria or Pyramid Head was here to do. He was so scared, he didn't want to know why they were here, he just wanted them gone. </p><p>“Don't cry. Hush, i'll make it better.” she whispered, kissing his forehead, “do you want some love? I'm sure you do, I know you do, I know you have wanted it. Somewhere deep in all that self loathing. All that resentment and all that pain, all you want right now is love, and punishment.”</p><p>He didn't really hear what she said, or really he heard her but he couldn't understand what she was saying to him. He wanted some of it maybe but he was too distraught. She was unzipping her boots and smirking at him, and James looked down at the floor.</p><p>She climbed onto the table positioning his head between her legs. He guessed he didn't notice her take off any underwear or her stockings when she removed her boots but it didn't exactly matter as now his head was being shoved in between her thighs, she leaned back and rested her legs on his shoulders as He was pushed slightly off of the desk to make room for her. Pyramid Head had moved it's hands down from his stomach to his hips, he was holding him up and pulling off the rest of his clothes besides his shirt as it wasn't getting in the way. </p><p>James didn't know what Pyramid Head was doing but in the hope of pleasing Maria he tried to ignore it. This wasn't his preferred way to take his mind off things, at least he would never have done it with strangers normally, but he guessed it would do. Not like he had a choice anyways. He set his hands on her thighs, gently sort of kissing her thighs, he felt awkward as it had been a very long while since he'd done this, he tentatively grew closer to her, refusing to look up at her face when he tentatively licked her, gaining some confidence, or maybe reacting in fear, when he heard her sigh and heard the monster that had a hold of his hips begin to move around again. </p><p>Pyramid head was, probably, naked now. Instead of that filthy cloth James felt smooth cold skin and he could feel what he had to guess was a penis, rubbing up against him. Why this thing even had genitals at all James didn't know but then again some of the other creatures had what looked and, to put it crudely, felt like vaginas, he guessed it wasn't impossible. In fact, he sort of hoped it was as comprehensible as that, if it wasn't a dick what the hell was it? He didn't think he could handle a different answer. </p><p>He felt the cold wet appendage sliding it's way over his shoulders and down his spine, he shivered and the tendril slipped it's way between his ass and very suddenly inside him. James whimpered but his head was jerked upward and he was slightly popped in the mouth presumably for not paying her enough attention. He tried to focus on the somewhat more agreeable action between him and Maria and not what Pyramid Head was doing. It was uncomfortable, not really painful he guessed but not the most pleasant sensation. It repeated the motions it had been doing earlier to his throat, and as he was groaning and gasping and Maria pushed his head downward. </p><p>Pyramid Head had his hands clamped onto James hips, he sort of jerked forward and missed his mark a few times, James guessed it couldn't see what it was doing. Out of fear, or something similar, he more aggressively sucked at Maria’s clit, much as he tried he couldn't quite ignore the feeling of Pyramid Head attempting to thrust into him. He hit his mark eventually. </p><p>The feeling was, to put it mildly, more than a little uncomfortable. He whimpered and his hands clenched around Maria's thighs, provoking a soft reaction from her. The pyramid heads dick, and at least now he could be fairly certain it was in fact a penis, had significantly more girth to it than it's weird tongue. That and it was cold, he didn't know if that made the feeling better or worse, but it almost felt like getting fucked by a dead body which was a terrible thought. </p><p>Pyramid head as one might imagine didn't care if he was in pain, or if he got hurt, he didn't know if he cared either. It held his hips in place and thrust, hard into him. James’ nails dug into Maria’s thighs and he moaned into her and she gasped softly, her legs squeezing together around his head. She pulled his hair while Pyramid Head thrust into him aggressively, he was really trying not to scream but the unfortunate side effect of how rough and painful that was was he was much more sloppy with pleasing Maria. In between moaning and trying not to cry and beg her to make it stop. </p><p>It was some kind of hellish mixture of pain and pleasure and arousal that nobody was taking care of for him, he didn't have the free hand to do it himself and didn't know if he wanted to even if he could. It hurt and he kind of thought he might like how much it hurt. Old memories of fantasies he'd long since forced himself to ignore, of being used by a much bigger man and pleasing a woman well out of his league. He couldn't think about it, so overwhelmed by all the feelings, physical feelings of course and the underlying emotional feelings. </p><p>The creature thrust harder if that was even possible and James was groaning, sucking and licking Maria’s clit on and off in no real pattern, she twisted her fingers in his hair, and sort of thrust at his face demanding he be rougher, which he complied with. She was humming and groaning, in a way that felt somewhat like she was doing it for his benefit, not that he really cared. He guessed her enjoying this was preferable, at least one of them was, but he’d certainly rather her be genuine. Even still, it was something akin to erotic to hear her, and he'd be lying if he ever said he didn't like the hands pulling his hair or even somewhat the hands holding his hips in place so he could be fucked. Really he was lying to say he didn't like it. The creature was relentless, and he liked to imagine it liked using him, liked punishing him for some yet unknown crime he was sure he'd committed. He liked Maria using him for herself, and the monster doing the same. He could almost imagine himself getting off on those thoughts alone, the idea that he was so depraved that being shamed, hurt, and treated like a cheap prostitute was so very appealing. It was thrilling to be praised, and even more so to be degraded. A body to fuck, not a person to be loved.</p><p>Maria's body felt somewhat rigid, and she gasped loudly, now trembling her hands clamped in James’ hair as she came. She didn't let go, but had him held just far away enough so he couldn't continue, and thus couldn't distract himself from Pyramid Head, or the fact that he was probably bleeding or that it hurt or even more so that he really sort of liked it. Pitiful choppy moans escaped his throat, he was still hard, begging for relief in that sense but it was almost more tantalizing that he could do nothing about it. </p><p>The pyramid head thrust a few more times and then, surprisingly enough, came. It's six fingers digging into his hips, as it didn't care to pull out of him, though he didn't know why he bothered to hope it would. Maria picked his head up by his hair and looked him in the eyes, still smirking but she seemed more out of breath. He was still using his forearms to support a lot of his weight and his legs felt like they might give out, especially when the pyramid head essentially just let go of him. Having evidently gotten what it wanted for now. He waited there for a moment, feeling sore were Pyramid Head had gripped him as though he could already feel the bruises there. </p><p>He tried to stand completely and everything in his body protested this to the point that it threatened to give out on him. He grabbed onto the chair that had been rolled away from the desk a bit earlier and sat down with a groan. He glanced over at the door to find Pyramid Head, dressed again, heading out of the room. James watched him go, baffled and sort of numb. Well emotionally numb, physically he was aching. </p><p>“Guess he's done with you for now huh.” Maria joked, running her fingers through her hair very casually. James just sighed. </p><p>"Did you want help with that?" She chided eyes clearly locked on his still hard dick, he looked away, picking up his coat and covering himself with it, hugging it to his chest as he didn't have the energy to stand and get dressed again. </p><p>“Aww what are you shy about? I just saw it.” she chuckled, pushing down her skirt to cover herself again. He kept his eyes off of her, not willing to answer. Really not willing to have her do anything about his, predicament. </p><p>“Alright, can't say i never tried.” she shrugged, getting down from the table and strolling over to where she’d left the rest of her clothes. James sat there just trying to think. Putting aside the carnal actions the three of them partook in, he tried to remember what Maria had accused him of, he'd been crying, sure but he felt himself confused by the details of what she said. He looked up when she walked closer again, now fully dressed, deciding to ask her something before she berated him again. </p><p>“What..what did you mean...what were you talking about earlier… about me and..my wife, what do you know about this?”</p><p>“What are you talking about, James?” Maria cocked her head, just as smug as usual but he could see that she really didn't seem to know what he was talking about. He had no idea how that could be as she had berated him for...well he couldn't remember now. Whatever she’d said about him, whatever he'd been crying about, was gone from his mind. He was unnerved by this, downright scared even but there was nothing he could do about it. He shook his head.</p><p>“Nevermind...i guess.”</p><p>“C'mon get dressed,” Maria was standing off to his side, fully dressed herself, “we gotta find Laura you know.”</p><p>“Oh...right…” he'd forgotten about Laura, how he was supposed to remember her with all of what happened. He sighed, he really would rather go home at this point, but he couldn't .</p><p>Despite everything he still had something he needed to do here. Whatever that might be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>